digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Card:Digital Monster Card Game/Starter
Starter Ver. 1 File:Agumon St-1 (DM).jpg| File:Greymon St-2 (DM).jpg| File:Piyomon St-3 (DM).jpg| File:Birdramon St-4 (DM).jpg| File:Gabumon St-5 (DM).jpg| File:Garurumon St-6 (DM).jpg| File:Tentomon St-7 (DM).jpg| File:Kabuterimon St-8 (DM).jpg| File:Palmon St-9 (DM).jpg| File:Togemon St-10 (DM).jpg| File:Gomamon St-11 (DM).jpg| File:Ikkakumon St-12 (DM).jpg| File:Patamon St-13 (DM).jpg| File:Angemon St-14 (DM).jpg| File:Nanimon St-15 (DM).jpg| File:Unimon St-16 (DM).jpg| File:Centalmon St-17 (DM).jpg| File:Kunemon St-18 (DM).jpg| File:Dokugumon St-19 (DM).jpg| File:Musyamon St-20 (DM).jpg| File:Chimairamon St-21 (DM).jpg| File:Golemon St-22 (DM).jpg| File:Gottsumon St-23 (DM).jpg| File:Otamamon St-24 (DM).jpg| File:Tortamon St-25 (DM).jpg| File:Starmon St-26 (DM).jpg| File:Gekomon St-27 (DM).jpg| File:AtlurKabuterimon St-28 (DM).jpg| File:Triceramon St-29 (DM).jpg| File:Picklemon St-30 (DM).jpg| File:Okuwamon St-31 (DM).jpg| File:SkullGreymon St-32 (DM).jpg| File:HerakleKabuterimon St-33 (DM).jpg| File:SaberLeomon St-34 (DM).jpg| File:Rukamon St-35 (DM).jpg| File:Coelamon St-36 (DM).jpg| File:Octmon St-37 (DM).jpg| File:Zudomon St-38 (DM).jpg| File:MarinDevimon St-39 (DM).jpg| File:Pukumon St-40 (DM).jpg| File:Candmon St-41 (DM).jpg| File:PicoDevimon St-42 (DM).jpg| File:Hanumon St-43 (DM).jpg| File:Wizarmon St-44 (DM).jpg| File:Bakemon St-45 (DM).jpg| File:Mammon St-46 (DM).jpg| File:WereGarurumon St-47 (DM).jpg| File:DeathMeramon St-48 (DM).jpg| File:Attack Plug-In A St-49 (DM).jpg| File:Defense Plug-In C St-50 (DM).jpg| File:Speed Plug-In B St-51 (DM).jpg| File:If I Lose I'm Taking You With Me! St-52 (DM).jpg| File:Just a Little Metal Enhancement St-53 (DM).jpg| File:A Counterattack From Crisis! St-54 (DM).jpg| File:Transformation to Level IV! St-55 (DM).jpg| File:Aim for the Strongest Evolution! St-56 (DM).jpg| File:That Was A Good Time St-57 (DM).jpg| File:The Battle I Staked My Pride On! St-58 (DM).jpg| File:40% Winning Percentage! St-59 (DM).jpg| File:60% Winning Percentage! St-60 (DM).jpg| Starter Ver. 2 File:WarGreymon St-61 (DM).jpg| File:Gottsumon St-62 (DM).jpg| File:Kunemon St-63 (DM).jpg| File:Hagurumon St-64 (DM).jpg| File:Kokuwamon St-65 (DM).jpg| File:Kabuterimon St-66 (DM).jpg| File:Angemon St-67 (DM).jpg| File:Rukamon St-68 (DM).jpg| File:Zudomon St-69 (DM).jpg| File:Wizarmon St-70 (DM).jpg| File:DeathMeramon St-71 (DM).jpg| File:Leomon St-72 (DM).jpg| File:Kuwagamon St-73 (DM).jpg| File:Unimon St-74 (DM).jpg| File:Centalmon St-75 (DM).jpg| File:Devimon St-76 (DM).jpg| File:Angewomon St-77 (DM).jpg| File:Andromon St-78 (DM).jpg| File:Okuwamon St-79 (DM).jpg| File:IceDevimon St-80 (DM).jpg| File:Tankmon St-81 (DM).jpg| File:Hangyomon St-82 (DM).jpg| File:WaruMonzaemon St-83 (DM).jpg| File:Revolmon St-84 (DM).jpg| File:Birdramon St-85 (DM).jpg| File:Mechanorimon St-86 (DM).jpg| File:Plesiomon St-87 (DM).jpg| File:Garurumon St-88 (DM).jpg| File:Fugamon St-89 (DM).jpg| File:J-Mojyamon St-90 (DM).jpg| File:Greymon St-91 (DM).jpg| File:Whamon Perfect St-92 (DM).jpg| File:BigMamemon St-93 (DM).jpg| File:Megadramon St-94 (DM).jpg| File:Panjyamon St-95 (DM).jpg| File:BlueMeramon St-96 (DM).jpg| File:VenomVamdemon St-97 (DM).jpg| File:AtlurKabuterimon St-98 (DM).jpg| File:Training Manual St-99 (DM).jpg| File:Super Evolution Plug-In S St-100 (DM).jpg| File:40% Winning Percentage! St-101 (DM).jpg| File:60% Winning Percentage! St-102 (DM).jpg| File:For Some Reason I'm Really Sad St-103 (DM).jpg| File:Return Match! St-104 (DM).jpg| File:Counterattack! St-105 (DM).jpg| File:An Unquestionably Strong Attack! St-106 (DM).jpg| File:Vaccines Are Our Rivals! St-107 (DM).jpg| File:Flying Is Wonderful! St-108 (DM).jpg| File:I Can't Lose Like This! St-109 (DM).jpg| File:I'll Pull You Down to the Bottom of the Ocean! St-110 (DM).jpg| File:Palmon St-111 (DM).jpg| Starter Ver. 3 File:V-mon St-112 (DM).jpg| File:XV-mon St-113 (DM).jpg| File:Wormmon St-114 (DM).jpg| File:Stingmon St-115 (DM).jpg| File:Hawkmon St-116 (DM).jpg| File:Armadimon St-117 (DM).jpg| File:Patamon St-118 (DM).jpg| File:Plotmon St-119 (DM).jpg| File:Lighdramon St-120 (DM).jpg| File:V-dramon St-121 (DM).jpg| File:Fladramon St-122 (DM).jpg| File:Holsmon St-123 (DM).jpg| File:Shurimon St-124 (DM).jpg| File:Yaksamon St-125 (DM).jpg| File:Sabmarimon St-126 (DM).jpg| File:Pegasmon St-127 (DM).jpg| File:Angemon St-128 (DM).jpg| File:HolyAngemon St-129 (DM).jpg| File:Tailmon St-130 (DM).jpg| File:Nefertimon St-131 (DM).jpg| File:Togemogumon St-132 (DM).jpg| File:Digmon St-133 (DM).jpg| File:Owlmon St-134 (DM).jpg| File:Shadramon St-135 (DM).jpg| File:Agumon St-136 (DM).jpg| File:Greymon St-137 (DM).jpg| File:MetalGreymon St-138 (DM).jpg| File:Gabumon St-139 (DM).jpg| File:Garurumon St-140 (DM).jpg| File:WereGarurumon St-141 (DM).jpg| File:ToyAgumon St-142 (DM).jpg| File:Tyranomon St-143 (DM).jpg| File:Airdramon St-144 (DM).jpg| File:DarkLizarmon St-145 (DM).jpg| File:Deltamon St-146 (DM).jpg| File:Dokugumon St-147 (DM).jpg| File:MetalTyranomon St-148 (DM).jpg| File:MegaSeadramon St-149 (DM).jpg| File:Mammon St-150 (DM).jpg| File:WarGreymon St-151 (DM).jpg| File:MetalGarurumon St-152 (DM).jpg| File:Seraphimon St-153 (DM).jpg| File:Digimental of Courage St-154 (DM).jpg| File:Digimental of Friendship St-155 (DM).jpg| File:Digimental of Love St-156 (DM).jpg| File:Digimental of Purity St-157 (DM).jpg| File:Digimental of Knowledge St-158 (DM).jpg| File:Digimental of Honesty St-159 (DM).jpg| File:Digimental of Light St-160 (DM).jpg| File:Digimental of Hope St-161 (DM).jpg| File:No Items Allowed St-162 (DM).jpg| File:Emergency Program Halt St-163 (DM).jpg| File:40% Winning Percentage! St-164 (DM).jpg| File:60% Winning Percentage! St-165 (DM).jpg| File:Nature Spirits St-166 (DM).jpg| File:Wind Guardians St-167 (DM).jpg| File:Unknown St-168 (DM).jpg| Starter Ver. 4 File:Imperialdramon St-169 (DM).jpg| File:Bakumon St-170 (DM).jpg| File:Hagurumon St-171 (DM).jpg| File:Otamamon St-172 (DM).jpg| File:Kokuwamon St-173 (DM).jpg| File:Elecmon St-174 (DM).jpg| File:PicoDevimon St-175 (DM).jpg| File:BlackTailmon St-176 (DM).jpg| File:Sorcerimon St-177 (DM).jpg| File:Thunderballmon St-178 (DM).jpg| File:Tankmon St-179 (DM).jpg| File:ShimaUnimon St-180 (DM).jpg| File:DarkTyranomon St-181 (DM).jpg| File:Vamdemon St-182 (DM).jpg| File:Andromon St-183 (DM).jpg| File:Tuskmon St-184 (DM).jpg| File:Yanmamon St-185 (DM).jpg| File:RedVagimon St-186 (DM).jpg| File:Woodmon St-187 (DM).jpg| File:Shellmon St-188 (DM).jpg| File:Bakemon St-189 (DM).jpg| File:Knightmon St-190 (DM).jpg| File:Asuramon St-191 (DM).jpg| File:Mummymon St-192 (DM).jpg| File:SuperStarmon St-193 (DM).jpg| File:Valkyrimon St-194 (DM).jpg| File:Orgemon St-195 (DM).jpg| File:Raremon St-196 (DM).jpg| File:Golemon St-197 (DM).jpg| File:Devidramon St-198 (DM).jpg| File:Gorimon St-199 (DM).jpg| File:Snimon St-200 (DM).jpg| File:Cockatrimon St-201 (DM).jpg| File:Guardromon St-202 (DM).jpg| File:Revolmon St-203 (DM).jpg| File:Shakkoumon St-204 (DM).jpg| File:Jyureimon St-205 (DM).jpg| File:Blossomon St-206 (DM).jpg| File:SkullSatamon St-207 (DM).jpg| File:MetalTyranomon St-208 (DM).jpg| File:LadyDevimon St-209 (DM).jpg| File:GranKuwagamon St-210 (DM).jpg| File:Data Copy St-211 (DM).jpg| File:Ground Sevens St-212 (DM).jpg| File:Misty Sevens St-213 (DM).jpg| File:Speed Sevens St-214 (DM).jpg| File:Wild Sevens St-215 (DM).jpg| File:Jyureimon's Mist St-216 (DM).jpg| File:40% Winning Percentage! St-217 (DM).jpg| File:60% Winning Percentage! St-218 (DM).jpg| File:80% Winning Percentage! St-219 (DM).jpg| File:Conclusion of the Cease-fire Agreement St-220 (DM).jpg| File:My Guard Is Like an Iron Wall! St-221 (DM).jpg| File:The Time Shock!! St-222 (DM).jpg| File:The Dark Aristocrat's Mansion St-223 (DM).jpg| File:Infinity Mountain St-224 (DM).jpg| File:Colosseum St-225 (DM).jpg| Ultimate Battle Deck - Neo Virus Busters & Neo Dark Masters File:Omegamon St-226 (DM).jpg| File:Agumon St-227 (DM).jpg| File:Agumon St-228 (DM).jpg| File:Gabumon St-229 (DM).jpg| File:Gabumon St-230 (DM).jpg| File:Patamon St-231 (DM).jpg| File:Greymon St-232 (DM).jpg| File:Greymon St-233 (DM).jpg| File:Garurumon St-234 (DM).jpg| File:Garurumon St-235 (DM).jpg| File:Angemon St-236 (DM).jpg| File:Angemon St-237 (DM).jpg| File:MetalGreymon St-238 (DM).jpg| File:WereGarurumon St-239 (DM).jpg| File:HolyAngemon St-240 (DM).jpg| File:WarGreymon St-241 (DM).jpg| File:MetalGarurumon St-242 (DM).jpg| File:Seraphimon St-243 (DM).jpg| File:Imperialdramon Fighter Mode St-244 (DM).jpg| File:V-mon St-245 (DM).jpg| File:V-mon St-246 (DM).jpg| File:Wormmon St-247 (DM).jpg| File:Wormmon St-248 (DM).jpg| File:Plotmon St-249 (DM).jpg| File:Magnamon St-250 (DM).jpg| File:XV-mon St-251 (DM).jpg| File:XV-mon St-252 (DM).jpg| File:Stingmon St-253 (DM).jpg| File:Stingmon St-254 (DM).jpg| File:Tailmon St-255 (DM).jpg| File:Paildramon St-256 (DM).jpg| File:Dinobeemon St-257 (DM).jpg| File:Angewomon St-258 (DM).jpg| File:Imperialdramon St-259 (DM).jpg| File:Holydramon St-260 (DM).jpg| File:Apocalymon St-261 (DM).jpg| File:Keramon St-262 (DM).jpg| File:Keramon St-263 (DM).jpg| File:Keramon St-264 (DM).jpg| File:Kokuwamon St-265 (DM).jpg| File:Kokuwamon St-266 (DM).jpg| File:Candmon St-267 (DM).jpg| File:Candmon St-268 (DM).jpg| File:Chrysalimon St-269 (DM).jpg| File:Chrysalimon St-270 (DM).jpg| File:Mechanorimon St-271 (DM).jpg| File:Mechanorimon St-272 (DM).jpg| File:Soulmon St-273 (DM).jpg| File:Infermon St-274 (DM).jpg| File:Infermon St-275 (DM).jpg| File:Gigadramon St-276 (DM).jpg| File:Fantomon St-277 (DM).jpg| File:Diablomon St-278 (DM).jpg| File:Mugendramon St-279 (DM).jpg| File:Piemon St-280 (DM).jpg| File:BelialVamdemon St-281 (DM).jpg| File:PicoDevimon St-282 (DM).jpg| File:PicoDevimon St-283 (DM).jpg| File:ToyAgumon St-284 (DM).jpg| File:ToyAgumon St-285 (DM).jpg| File:Betamon St-286 (DM).jpg| File:Betamon St-287 (DM).jpg| File:Devimon St-288 (DM).jpg| File:Devimon St-289 (DM).jpg| File:Deltamon St-290 (DM).jpg| File:Deltamon St-291 (DM).jpg| File:Guardromon St-292 (DM).jpg| File:Vamdemon St-293 (DM).jpg| File:MetalGreymon St-294 (DM).jpg| File:MetalTyranomon St-295 (DM).jpg| File:VenomVamdemon St-296 (DM).jpg| File:WarGreymon St-297 (DM).jpg| File:MetalGarurumon St-298 (DM).jpg| File:Attack Plug-In A St-299 (DM).jpg| File:Defense Plug-In C St-300 (DM).jpg| File:Speed Plug-In B St-301 (DM).jpg| File:D-3 St-302 (DM).jpg| File:D-3 St-303 (DM).jpg| File:D-3 St-304 (DM).jpg| File:Tag St-305 (DM).jpg| File:Digimental of Miracles St-306 (DM).jpg| File:40% Winning Percentage! St-307 (DM).jpg| File:40% Winning Percentage! St-308 (DM).jpg| File:40% Winning Percentage! St-309 (DM).jpg| File:40% Winning Percentage! St-310 (DM).jpg| File:60% Winning Percentage! St-311 (DM).jpg| File:60% Winning Percentage! St-312 (DM).jpg| File:60% Winning Percentage! St-313 (DM).jpg| File:60% Winning Percentage! St-314 (DM).jpg| File:80% Winning Percentage! St-315 (DM).jpg| File:80% Winning Percentage! St-316 (DM).jpg| File:Fusion into the Ultimate Unified Digimon! St-317 (DM).jpg| File:Fusion into the Ultimate Unified Digimon! St-318 (DM).jpg| File:Change Up! St-319 (DM).jpg| File:Change Up! St-320 (DM).jpg| File:Digital Gate St-321 (DM).jpg| File:Nature Spirits St-322 (DM).jpg| File:Dark Area St-323 (DM).jpg| File:Nightmare Soldiers St-324 (DM).jpg| Starter Ver. 5 File:MegaloGrowmon St-325 (DM).jpg| File:BlackGrowmon St-326 (DM).jpg| File:Guilmon St-327 (DM).jpg| File:Renamon St-328 (DM).jpg| File:Terriermon St-329 (DM).jpg| File:PicoDevimon St-330 (DM).jpg| File:Ganimon St-331 (DM).jpg| File:Hagurumon St-332 (DM).jpg| File:Growmon St-333 (DM).jpg| File:Kyubimon St-334 (DM).jpg| File:Taomon St-335 (DM).jpg| File:Greymon St-336 (DM).jpg| File:XV-mon St-337 (DM).jpg| File:DarkTyranomon St-338 (DM).jpg| File:Monochromon St-339 (DM).jpg| File:Valkyrimon St-340 (DM).jpg| File:Seadramon St-341 (DM).jpg| File:Gesomon St-342 (DM).jpg| File:Coelamon St-343 (DM).jpg| File:Devimon St-344 (DM).jpg| File:Guardromon St-345 (DM).jpg| File:Dogmon St-346 (DM).jpg| File:Galgomon St-347 (DM).jpg| File:Rapidmon St-348 (DM).jpg| File:Allomon St-349 (DM).jpg| File:Stegomon St-350 (DM).jpg| File:Rinkmon St-351 (DM).jpg| File:Togemogumon St-352 (DM).jpg| File:Prairiemon St-353 (DM).jpg| File:Fladramon St-354 (DM).jpg| File:Lighdramon St-355 (DM).jpg| File:Tylomon St-356 (DM).jpg| File:Yaksamon St-357 (DM).jpg| File:Owlmon St-358 (DM).jpg| File:Imperialdramon St-359 (DM).jpg| File:Orochimon St-360 (DM).jpg| File:MetalGreymon St-361 (DM).jpg| File:Vamdemon St-362 (DM).jpg| File:Megadramon St-363 (DM).jpg| File:Chimairamon St-364 (DM).jpg| File:LadyDevimon St-365 (DM).jpg| File:SkullSatamon St-366 (DM).jpg| File:Monzaemon St-367 (DM).jpg| File:WaruMonzaemon St-368 (DM).jpg| File:Vikemon St-369 (DM).jpg| File:40% Winning Percentage! St-370 (DM).jpg| File:60% Winning Percentage! St-371 (DM).jpg| File:80% Winning Percentage! St-372 (DM).jpg| File:Evolutor St-373 (DM).jpg| File:Accelerator St-374 (DM).jpg| File:Holy Orb St-375 (DM).jpg| File:Attack Plug-In A St-376 (DM).jpg| File:Defense Plug-In C St-377 (DM).jpg| File:Speed Plug-In B St-378 (DM).jpg| File:Evolution Plug-In E St-379 (DM).jpg| File:Attack Plug-In N St-380 (DM).jpg| File:Training Gips St-381 (DM).jpg| File:Aurvandil's Arrow St-382 (DM).jpg| File:Berserk Sword St-383 (DM).jpg| File:Brave Shield St-384 (DM).jpg| Ultimate Battle Deck - Digital Hazard File:Dukemon St-385 (DM).jpg| File:Sakuyamon St-386 (DM).jpg| File:SaintGalgomon St-387 (DM).jpg| File:Rapidmon St-388 (DM).jpg| File:Guilmon St-389 (DM).jpg| File:Renamon St-390 (DM).jpg| File:Terriermon St-391 (DM).jpg| File:Growmon St-392 (DM).jpg| File:Growmon St-393 (DM).jpg| File:Kyubimon St-394 (DM).jpg| File:Kyubimon St-395 (DM).jpg| File:Galgomon St-396 (DM).jpg| File:Galgomon St-397 (DM).jpg| File:MegaloGrowmon St-398 (DM).jpg| File:Taomon St-399 (DM).jpg| File:Rapidmon St-400 (DM).jpg| File:Labramon St-401 (DM).jpg| File:Siesamon St-402 (DM).jpg| File:Gulfmon St-403 (DM).jpg| File:Apocalymon St-404 (DM).jpg| File:MetalSeadramon St-405 (DM).jpg| File:Baromon St-406 (DM).jpg| File:Lopmon St-407 (DM).jpg| File:Goburimon St-408 (DM).jpg| File:Gizamon St-409 (DM).jpg| File:Coelamon St-410 (DM).jpg| File:Coelamon St-411 (DM).jpg| File:Ebidramon St-412 (DM).jpg| File:Ebidramon St-413 (DM).jpg| File:Gargomon St-414 (DM).jpg| File:Gargomon St-415 (DM).jpg| File:Mantaraymon St-416 (DM).jpg| File:Mephismon St-417 (DM).jpg| File:WereGarurumon St-418 (DM).jpg| File:Dagomon St-419 (DM).jpg| File:BlackGrowmon St-420 (DM).jpg| File:Youkomon St-421 (DM).jpg| File:Wendimon St-422 (DM).jpg| File:The Dimension Crossing Hero!! St-423 (DM).jpg| File:Trinity Burst!! St-424 (DM).jpg| File:40% Winning Percentage! St-425 (DM).jpg| File:40% Winning Percentage! St-426 (DM).jpg| File:60% Winning Percentage! St-427 (DM).jpg| File:60% Winning Percentage! St-428 (DM).jpg| File:80% Winning Percentage! St-429 (DM).jpg| File:Digimental of Fate St-430 (DM).jpg| File:Evolution Plug-In S St-431 (DM).jpg| File:D-ARK St-432 (DM).jpg| File:Digimental of Darkness St-433 (DM).jpg| File:Vaccine Program V St-434 (DM).jpg| File:Digi-Beetle St-435 (DM).jpg| File:Virus Busters St-436 (DM).jpg| Starter Ver. 6 - Advent of the Three Archangels File:Seraphimon St-437 (DM).jpg| File:Patamon St-438 (DM).jpg| File:Plotmon St-439 (DM).jpg| File:Angemon St-440 (DM).jpg| File:Pidmon St-441 (DM).jpg| File:Tailmon St-442 (DM).jpg| File:Nefertimon St-443 (DM).jpg| File:HolyAngemon St-444 (DM).jpg| File:Angewomon St-445 (DM).jpg| File:Agumon St-446 (DM).jpg| File:Greymon St-447 (DM).jpg| File:Leomon St-448 (DM).jpg| File:Revolmon St-449 (DM).jpg| File:Igamon St-450 (DM).jpg| File:Asuramon St-451 (DM).jpg| File:Panjyamon St-452 (DM).jpg| File:Gabumon St-453 (DM).jpg| File:Bakumon St-454 (DM).jpg| File:Garurumon St-455 (DM).jpg| File:Kyubimon St-456 (DM).jpg| File:Unimon St-457 (DM).jpg| File:Hanumon St-458 (DM).jpg| File:Snimon St-459 (DM).jpg| File:Mammon St-460 (DM).jpg| File:Penmon St-461 (DM).jpg| File:Birdramon St-462 (DM).jpg| File:Airdramon St-463 (DM).jpg| File:Tyranomon St-464 (DM).jpg| File:Growmon St-465 (DM).jpg| File:Meramon St-466 (DM).jpg| File:Boarmon St-467 (DM).jpg| File:Monochromon St-468 (DM).jpg| File:Tortamon St-469 (DM).jpg| File:MetalGreymon St-470 (DM).jpg| File:Garudamon St-471 (DM).jpg| File:Andromon St-472 (DM).jpg| File:Giromon St-473 (DM).jpg| File:Picklemon St-474 (DM).jpg| File:Taomon St-475 (DM).jpg| File:Shakkoumon St-476 (DM).jpg| File:Cherubimon St-477 (DM).jpg| File:Ofanimon St-478 (DM).jpg| File:40% Winning Percentage! St-479 (DM).jpg| File:60% Winning Percentage! St-480 (DM).jpg| File:80% Winning Percentage! St-481 (DM).jpg| File:Holy Ring St-482 (DM).jpg| File:Holy Rod St-483 (DM).jpg| File:Holy Arrow St-484 (DM).jpg| File:Flame Fragment St-485 (DM).jpg| File:Excalibur St-486 (DM).jpg| File:Holy Tag St-487 (DM).jpg| File:Holy Sevens St-488 (DM).jpg| File:Us Honor Students St-489 (DM).jpg| File:White Nightmare St-490 (DM).jpg| File:Baptism of Flames!! St-491 (DM).jpg| File:Call for Reinforcements!! St-492 (DM).jpg| File:Icewall!! St-493 (DM).jpg| Ultimate Battle Deck - Legend of Dramon & Neo Metal Empire File:Megidramon St-494 (DM).jpg| File:Monodramon St-495 (DM).jpg| File:Gottsumon St-496 (DM).jpg| File:Agumon St-497 (DM).jpg| File:Cyclomon St-498 (DM).jpg| File:Cyclomon St-499 (DM).jpg| File:Tyranomon St-500 (DM).jpg| File:Tyranomon St-501 (DM).jpg| File:DarkTyranomon St-502 (DM).jpg| File:Tuskmon St-503 (DM).jpg| File:Stegomon St-504 (DM).jpg| File:Monochromon St-505 (DM).jpg| File:Deltamon St-506 (DM).jpg| File:Ankylomon St-507 (DM).jpg| File:Growmon St-508 (DM).jpg| File:Greymon St-509 (DM).jpg| File:Brachimon St-510 (DM).jpg| File:Triceramon St-511 (DM).jpg| File:Vermillimon St-512 (DM).jpg| File:EaroV-dramon St-513 (DM).jpg| File:Paildramon St-514 (DM).jpg| File:MasterTyranomon St-515 (DM).jpg| File:Goddramon St-516 (DM).jpg| File:Dukemon St-517 (DM).jpg| File:Qinglongmon St-518 (DM).jpg| File:Guilmon St-519 (DM).jpg| File:V-mon St-520 (DM).jpg| File:ModokiBetamon St-521 (DM).jpg| File:V-dramon St-522 (DM).jpg| File:V-dramon St-523 (DM).jpg| File:Devidramon St-524 (DM).jpg| File:Devidramon St-525 (DM).jpg| File:Seadramon St-526 (DM).jpg| File:Seadramon St-527 (DM).jpg| File:Tylomon St-528 (DM).jpg| File:Airdramon St-529 (DM).jpg| File:Fladramon St-530 (DM).jpg| File:Ebidramon St-531 (DM).jpg| File:XV-mon St-532 (DM).jpg| File:Orochimon St-533 (DM).jpg| File:MegaSeadramon St-534 (DM).jpg| File:WaruSeadramon St-535 (DM).jpg| File:Cyberdramon St-536 (DM).jpg| File:Megadramon St-537 (DM).jpg| File:Gigadramon St-538 (DM).jpg| File:Holydramon St-539 (DM).jpg| File:MetalSeadramon St-540 (DM).jpg| File:Imperialdramon St-541 (DM).jpg| File:SaintGalgomon St-542 (DM).jpg| File:ClearAgumon St-543 (DM).jpg| File:Terriermon St-544 (DM).jpg| File:Rinkmon St-545 (DM).jpg| File:Rinkmon St-546 (DM).jpg| File:Tankmon St-547 (DM).jpg| File:Tankmon St-548 (DM).jpg| File:Revolmon St-549 (DM).jpg| File:Clockmon St-550 (DM).jpg| File:Magnamon St-551 (DM).jpg| File:Elephamon St-552 (DM).jpg| File:Peacockmon St-553 (DM).jpg| File:Volcamon St-554 (DM).jpg| File:MetalMamemon St-555 (DM).jpg| File:Giromon St-556 (DM).jpg| File:Andromon St-557 (DM).jpg| File:MegaloGrowmon St-558 (DM).jpg| File:MetalGarurumon St-559 (DM).jpg| File:WarGreymon St-560 (DM).jpg| File:HiAndromon St-561 (DM).jpg| File:BlackSaintGargomon St-562 (DM).jpg| File:Kokuwamon St-563 (DM).jpg| File:Hagurumon St-564 (DM).jpg| File:Guardromon St-565 (DM).jpg| File:Guardromon St-566 (DM).jpg| File:BlackGargomon St-567 (DM).jpg| File:Mechanorimon St-568 (DM).jpg| File:Thunderballmon St-569 (DM).jpg| File:Rhinomon St-570 (DM).jpg| File:Kongoumon St-571 (DM).jpg| File:Maildramon St-572 (DM).jpg| File:BlackRapidmon St-573 (DM).jpg| File:MetalTyranomon St-574 (DM).jpg| File:Tekkamon St-575 (DM).jpg| File:MetalGreymon St-576 (DM).jpg| File:BigMamemon St-577 (DM).jpg| File:Nanomon St-578 (DM).jpg| File:Imperialdramon Fighter Mode St-579 (DM).jpg| File:Mugendramon St-580 (DM).jpg| File:Boltmon St-581 (DM).jpg| File:Knight Device St-582 (DM).jpg| File:Rainbow Flute St-583 (DM).jpg| File:Super Evolution Plug-In M St-584 (DM).jpg| File:Super Evolution Plug-In D St-585 (DM).jpg| File:D-ARK St-586 (DM).jpg| File:Summon Cube St-587 (DM).jpg| File:Chainsaw St-588 (DM).jpg| File:Trident Arm St-589 (DM).jpg| File:Psycho Blaster St-590 (DM).jpg| File:Golden Drill St-591 (DM).jpg| File:Dramon Killer St-592 (DM).jpg| File:High Evolutor St-593 (DM).jpg| File:Gatling Arm St-594 (DM).jpg| File:Giga Hand St-595 (DM).jpg| File:Positron Laser St-596 (DM).jpg| File:Power Limiter St-597 (DM).jpg| File:Rook Device St-598 (DM).jpg| File:40% Winning Percentage! St-599 (DM).jpg| File:40% Winning Percentage! St-600 (DM).jpg| File:60% Winning Percentage! St-601 (DM).jpg| File:60% Winning Percentage! St-602 (DM).jpg| File:80% Winning Percentage! St-603 (DM).jpg| File:Dragon Breath St-604 (DM).jpg| File:Aim for the Strongest Evolution! St-605 (DM).jpg| File:I'll Pull You Down to the Bottom of the Ocean! St-606 (DM).jpg| File:A Tactical Retreat!! St-607 (DM).jpg| File:Ambush!! St-608 (DM).jpg| File:The Revelation of Hidden Power!! St-609 (DM).jpg| File:The Thought Routine of the Studious Model St-610 (DM).jpg| File:Dragon's Nest St-611 (DM).jpg| File:Dragon's Eye Lake St-612 (DM).jpg| File:Shaggai Hole St-613 (DM).jpg| Starter Ver. 7 - The Warriors of Super Fusion File:Agnimon St-614 (DM).jpg| File:Monodramon St-615 (DM).jpg| File:FlaWizarmon St-616 (DM).jpg| File:Wolfmon St-617 (DM).jpg| File:Gabumon St-618 (DM).jpg| File:Fangmon St-619 (DM).jpg| File:Blitzmon St-620 (DM).jpg| File:Tentomon St-621 (DM).jpg| File:Dinobeemon St-622 (DM).jpg| File:Chackmon St-623 (DM).jpg| File:Gottsumon St-624 (DM).jpg| File:Thunderbirmon St-625 (DM).jpg| File:Fairimon St-626 (DM).jpg| File:Mikemon St-627 (DM).jpg| File:Bastemon St-628 (DM).jpg| File:Solarmon St-629 (DM).jpg| File:Garurumon St-630 (DM).jpg| File:Blimpmon St-631 (DM).jpg| File:DarkLizarmon St-632 (DM).jpg| File:Turuiemon St-633 (DM).jpg| File:Kougamon St-634 (DM).jpg| File:Pucchiemon St-635 (DM).jpg| File:Wormmon St-636 (DM).jpg| File:Stingmon St-637 (DM).jpg| File:Flybeemon St-638 (DM).jpg| File:Kuwagamon St-639 (DM).jpg| File:Tyumon St-640 (DM).jpg| File:BomberNanimon St-641 (DM).jpg| File:Numemon St-642 (DM).jpg| File:Nanimon St-643 (DM).jpg| File:Gokimon St-644 (DM).jpg| File:Kenkimon St-645 (DM).jpg| File:Salamandamon St-646 (DM).jpg| File:Quetzalmon St-647 (DM).jpg| File:Seahomon St-648 (DM).jpg| File:Kabukimon St-649 (DM).jpg| File:Nohemon St-650 (DM).jpg| File:Mercuremon St-651 (DM).jpg| File:Demon St-652 (DM).jpg| File:Grottemon St-653 (DM).jpg| File:Mephismon St-654 (DM).jpg| File:Ranamon St-655 (DM).jpg| File:Kuzuhamon St-656 (DM).jpg| File:Arbormon St-657 (DM).jpg| File:JewelBeemon St-658 (DM).jpg| File:DeathMeramon St-659 (DM).jpg| File:Majiramon St-660 (DM).jpg| File:Knightmon St-661 (DM).jpg| File:Zudomon St-662 (DM).jpg| File:WereGarurumon St-663 (DM).jpg| File:Scorpiomon St-664 (DM).jpg| File:Duskmon St-665 (DM).jpg| File:Boogiemon St-666 (DM).jpg| File:Phelesmon St-667 (DM).jpg| File:Impmon St-668 (DM).jpg| File:GranKuwagamon St-669 (DM).jpg| File:Asuramon St-670 (DM).jpg| File:SaberLeomon St-671 (DM).jpg| File:40% Winning Percentage! St-672 (DM).jpg| File:60% Winning Percentage! St-673 (DM).jpg| File:80% Winning Percentage! St-674 (DM).jpg| File:Digital Translator St-675 (DM).jpg| File:Spirit of Flame H St-676 (DM).jpg| File:Spirit of Light H St-677 (DM).jpg| File:Spirit of Ice H St-678 (DM).jpg| File:Spirit of Wind H St-679 (DM).jpg| File:Spirit of Thunder H St-680 (DM).jpg| File:Spirit of Darkness H St-681 (DM).jpg| File:Spirit of Steel H St-682 (DM).jpg| File:Spirit of Water H St-683 (DM).jpg| File:Spirit of Wood H St-684 (DM).jpg| File:Spirit of Earth H St-685 (DM).jpg| File:Tray Limiter St-686 (DM).jpg| File:Guard Canceler St-687 (DM).jpg| File:Penetrator St-688 (DM).jpg| File:Noise Booster St-689 (DM).jpg| File:King of Land Battles! St-690 (DM).jpg| File:Combat is Firepower!! St-691 (DM).jpg| File:Iron Knuckle!! St-692 (DM).jpg| File:Never Forget St-693 (DM).jpg| Expansion Kit S File:AncientGreymon St-694 (DM).jpg| File:AncientVolcamon St-695 (DM).jpg| File:AncientGarurumon St-696 (DM).jpg| File:AncientBeatmon St-697 (DM).jpg| File:Blizzarmon St-698 (DM).jpg| File:ChaosDukemon St-699 (DM).jpg| File:MetalSeadramon St-700 (DM).jpg| File:Agnimon St-701 (DM).jpg| File:Shutumon St-702 (DM).jpg| File:Gigasmon St-703 (DM).jpg| File:Mercuremon St-704 (DM).jpg| File:Blitzmon St-705 (DM).jpg| File:Ranamon St-706 (DM).jpg| File:Wolfmon St-707 (DM).jpg| File:Duskmon St-708 (DM).jpg| File:Candmon St-709 (DM).jpg| File:Hawkmon St-710 (DM).jpg| File:YukiAgumon St-711 (DM).jpg| File:Elecmon St-712 (DM).jpg| File:Patamon St-713 (DM).jpg| File:PicoDevimon St-714 (DM).jpg| File:Meramon St-715 (DM).jpg| File:BlackGrowmon St-716 (DM).jpg| File:Fladramon St-717 (DM).jpg| File:Birdramon St-718 (DM).jpg| File:Thunderbirmon St-719 (DM).jpg| File:Ikkakumon St-720 (DM).jpg| File:Hyogamon St-721 (DM).jpg| File:Lighdramon St-722 (DM).jpg| File:Hookmon St-723 (DM).jpg| File:Magnamon St-724 (DM).jpg| File:Pegasmon St-725 (DM).jpg| File:Angemon St-726 (DM).jpg| File:IceDevimon St-727 (DM).jpg| File:Dinohumon St-728 (DM).jpg| File:DeathMeramon St-729 (DM).jpg| File:EaroV-dramon St-730 (DM).jpg| File:BlackMegaloGrowmon St-731 (DM).jpg| File:Gigadramon St-732 (DM).jpg| File:Zudomon St-733 (DM).jpg| File:Garudamon St-734 (DM).jpg| File:Cerberumon St-735 (DM).jpg| File:Jyureimon St-736 (DM).jpg| File:MarinDevimon St-737 (DM).jpg| File:D-Scanner St-738 (DM).jpg| File:Spirit of Fire B St-739 (DM).jpg| File:Spirit of Wind B St-740 (DM).jpg| File:Spirit of Earth B St-741 (DM).jpg| File:Spirit of Steel B St-742 (DM).jpg| File:Spirit of Ice B St-743 (DM).jpg| File:Spirit of Thunder B St-744 (DM).jpg| File:Spirit of Water B St-745 (DM).jpg| File:Spirit of Light B St-746 (DM).jpg| File:Spirit of Darkness B St-747 (DM).jpg| File:Spirit of Wood B St-748 (DM).jpg| File:40% Winning Percentage! St-749 (DM).jpg| File:60% Winning Percentage! St-750 (DM).jpg| File:80% Winning Percentage! St-751 (DM).jpg| File:Cross Fire St-752 (DM).jpg| File:Chaos Field St-753 (DM).jpg| File:Spirit Evolution!! St-754 (DM).jpg| File:Slide Evolution H!! St-755 (DM).jpg| File:Slide Evolution B!! St-756 (DM).jpg| File:Those Who Inherit the Power to Protect St-757 (DM).jpg| File:Those Charged with the Mission of Destruction St-758 (DM).jpg| File:Beast Call!! St-759 (DM).jpg| Starter Version 8 - The True Legend of Unification File:Aldamon St-760 (DM).jpg| File:Flamon St-761 (DM).jpg| File:Agnimon St-762 (DM).jpg| File:Vritramon St-763 (DM).jpg| File:Megidramon St-764 (DM).jpg| File:Strikedramon St-765 (DM).jpg| File:Cyberdramon St-766 (DM).jpg| File:MetalTyranomon St-767 (DM).jpg| File:XV-mon St-768 (DM).jpg| File:Stingmon St-769 (DM).jpg| File:SkullSatamon St-770 (DM).jpg| File:Louwemon St-771 (DM).jpg| File:FlareLizarmon St-772 (DM).jpg| File:Yaksamon St-773 (DM).jpg| File:Searchmon St-774 (DM).jpg| File:Airdramon St-775 (DM).jpg| File:Greymon St-776 (DM).jpg| File:BeoWolfmon St-777 (DM).jpg| File:Strabimon St-778 (DM).jpg| File:Wolfmon St-779 (DM).jpg| File:Garummon St-780 (DM).jpg| File:Gryzmon St-781 (DM).jpg| File:Kyubimon St-782 (DM).jpg| File:Garurumon St-783 (DM).jpg| File:Dobermon St-784 (DM).jpg| File:SaberLeomon St-785 (DM).jpg| File:Assaultmon St-786 (DM).jpg| File:Goburimon St-787 (DM).jpg| File:Mushmon St-788 (DM).jpg| File:Floramon St-789 (DM).jpg| File:Devimon St-790 (DM).jpg| File:Boogiemon St-791 (DM).jpg| File:Dokugumon St-792 (DM).jpg| File:Chrysalimon St-793 (DM).jpg| File:Ponchomon St-794 (DM).jpg| File:BlackGargomon St-795 (DM).jpg| File:Duskmon St-796 (DM).jpg| File:Arkadimon Child St-797 (DM).jpg| File:Arkadimon Adult St-798 (DM).jpg| File:Arkadimon Perfect St-799 (DM).jpg| File:Arkadimon Ultimate St-800 (DM).jpg| File:SkullGreymon St-801 (DM).jpg| File:Infermon St-802 (DM).jpg| File:Phelesmon St-803 (DM).jpg| File:Vajramon St-804 (DM).jpg| File:Caturamon St-805 (DM).jpg| File:Sandiramon St-806 (DM).jpg| File:Chaosdramon St-807 (DM).jpg| File:40% Winning Percentage! St-808 (DM).jpg| File:60% Winning Percentage! St-809 (DM).jpg| File:80% Winning Percentage! St-810 (DM).jpg| File:Cyber Parts St-811 (DM).jpg| File:Black Helmet St-812 (DM).jpg| File:Flaming Wings St-813 (DM).jpg| File:Reload Plug-In Q St-814 (DM).jpg| File:Super Fusion Plug-In Y St-815 (DM).jpg| File:Slot Hang! St-816 (DM).jpg| File:Counterattack Warriors!! St-817 (DM).jpg| File:The Terror of High Speed Evolution St-818 (DM).jpg| File:The Holy Beast's Lithograph St-819 (DM).jpg| Ultimate Battle Deck - Ten Warriors & Royal Knights File:Omegamon St-820 (DM).jpg| File:Valkyrimon St-821 (DM).jpg| File:V-mon St-822 (DM).jpg| File:Terriermon St-823 (DM).jpg| File:Bokomon St-824 (DM).jpg| File:Witchmon St-825 (DM).jpg| File:Hookmon St-826 (DM).jpg| File:Dinohumon St-827 (DM).jpg| File:Magnamon St-828 (DM).jpg| File:Rapidmon St-829 (DM).jpg| File:Maildramon St-830 (DM).jpg| File:Rhinomon St-831 (DM).jpg| File:Silphymon St-832 (DM).jpg| File:MetalMamemon St-833 (DM).jpg| File:Bastemon St-834 (DM).jpg| File:Mummymon St-835 (DM).jpg| File:PrinceMamemon St-836 (DM).jpg| File:Jijimon St-837 (DM).jpg| File:Babamon St-838 (DM).jpg| File:Wolfmon St-839 (DM).jpg| File:Louwemon St-840 (DM).jpg| File:Dynasmon St-841 (DM).jpg| File:Imperialdramon Paladin Mode St-842 (DM).jpg| File:KaiserGreymon St-843 (DM).jpg| File:Imperialdramon St-844 (DM).jpg| File:Guilmon St-845 (DM).jpg| File:Agumon St-846 (DM).jpg| File:Neamon St-847 (DM).jpg| File:Greymon St-848 (DM).jpg| File:Growmon St-849 (DM).jpg| File:Tailmon St-850 (DM).jpg| File:FlaWizarmon St-851 (DM).jpg| File:Centalmon St-852 (DM).jpg| File:Clockmon St-853 (DM).jpg| File:Gladimon St-854 (DM).jpg| File:Knightmon St-855 (DM).jpg| File:Mistymon St-856 (DM).jpg| File:Andiramon St-857 (DM).jpg| File:Dinobeemon St-858 (DM).jpg| File:MegaloGrowmon St-859 (DM).jpg| File:Dukemon St-860 (DM).jpg| File:ChaosDukemon St-861 (DM).jpg| File:Megidramon St-862 (DM).jpg| File:Dukemon Crimson Mode St-863 (DM).jpg| File:LordKnightmon St-864 (DM).jpg| File:Imperialdramon Fighter Mode St-865 (DM).jpg| File:AncientGreymon St-866 (DM).jpg| File:Patamon St-867 (DM).jpg| File:Wormmon St-868 (DM).jpg| File:Tentomon St-869 (DM).jpg| File:Hagurumon St-870 (DM).jpg| File:Nefertimon St-871 (DM).jpg| File:Tyranomon St-872 (DM).jpg| File:Fladramon St-873 (DM).jpg| File:Quetzalmon St-874 (DM).jpg| File:Stingmon St-875 (DM).jpg| File:Wizarmon St-876 (DM).jpg| File:Sorcerimon St-877 (DM).jpg| File:Wisemon St-878 (DM).jpg| File:MetalGreymon St-879 (DM).jpg| File:Paildramon St-880 (DM).jpg| File:Insekimon St-881 (DM).jpg| File:Okuwamon St-882 (DM).jpg| File:Ex-Tyranomon St-883 (DM).jpg| File:KingEtemon St-884 (DM).jpg| File:Ornismon St-885 (DM).jpg| File:Agnimon St-886 (DM).jpg| File:Mercuremon St-887 (DM).jpg| File:AncientWisetmon St-888 (DM).jpg| File:AncientBeatmon St-889 (DM).jpg| File:AncientSphinkmon St-890 (DM).jpg| File:Aldamon St-891 (DM).jpg| File:AncientGarurumon St-892 (DM).jpg| File:Gabumon St-893 (DM).jpg| File:Otamamon St-894 (DM).jpg| File:Palmon St-895 (DM).jpg| File:Koemon St-896 (DM).jpg| File:Strikedramon St-897 (DM).jpg| File:Sheepmon St-898 (DM).jpg| File:Tankmon St-899 (DM).jpg| File:Mojyamon St-900 (DM).jpg| File:Depthmon St-901 (DM).jpg| File:Fangmon St-902 (DM).jpg| File:Garurumon St-903 (DM).jpg| File:WereGarurumon St-904 (DM).jpg| File:Volcamon St-905 (DM).jpg| File:MetalTyranomon St-906 (DM).jpg| File:Mermaimon St-907 (DM).jpg| File:Dagomon St-908 (DM).jpg| File:Zudomon St-909 (DM).jpg| File:Petaldramon St-910 (DM).jpg| File:Fairimon St-911 (DM).jpg| File:AncientVolcamon St-912 (DM).jpg| File:AncientIrismon St-913 (DM).jpg| File:AncientMermaimon St-914 (DM).jpg| File:AncientTroiamon St-915 (DM).jpg| File:AncientMegatheriumon St-916 (DM).jpg| File:BeoWolfmon St-917 (DM).jpg| File:Mode Selector St-918 (DM).jpg| File:Omega Blade St-919 (DM).jpg| File:Blutgang St-920 (DM).jpg| File:Fenrir Sword St-921 (DM).jpg| File:Pile Bunker St-922 (DM).jpg| File:Spear of Conviction St-923 (DM).jpg| File:Balmung St-924 (DM).jpg| File:Strength Plug-In U St-925 (DM).jpg| File:Transcendental Plug-In Z St-926 (DM).jpg| File:Sharpness Claymore St-927 (DM).jpg| File:Volcano Armor St-928 (DM).jpg| File:40% Winning Percentage! St-929 (DM).jpg| File:60% Winning Percentage! St-930 (DM).jpg| File:80% Winning Percentage! St-931 (DM).jpg| File:80% Winning Percentage! St-932 (DM).jpg| File:Knights Proud St-933 (DM).jpg| File:Evolution Ancient St-934 (DM).jpg| File:Old Bloodline St-935 (DM).jpg| File:Spirit Revenger St-936 (DM).jpg| File:Introduction to the Ancients St-937 (DM).jpg| File:Noble Arena St-938 (DM).jpg| File:Frontier St-939 (DM).jpg| Starter Version 9 - The DORUgoramon Deck of Horror & The Omegamon Deck of Purging File:Xuanwumon St-940 (DM).jpg| File:Gazimon St-941 (DM).jpg| File:Gargomon St-942 (DM).jpg| File:Cyclomon St-943 (DM).jpg| File:Tortamon St-944 (DM).jpg| File:Bitmon St-945 (DM).jpg| File:Salamandamon St-946 (DM).jpg| File:Wendimon St-947 (DM).jpg| File:Lynxmon St-948 (DM).jpg| File:Meramon St-949 (DM).jpg| File:Deltamon St-950 (DM).jpg| File:Kumbhiramon St-951 (DM).jpg| File:SkullGreymon St-952 (DM).jpg| File:MasterTyranomon St-953 (DM).jpg| File:Triceramon St-954 (DM).jpg| File:Chimairamon St-955 (DM).jpg| File:Zhuqiaomon St-956 (DM).jpg| File:Chaosdramon St-957 (DM).jpg| File:Strabimon St-958 (DM).jpg| File:Fangmon St-959 (DM).jpg| File:Mechanorimon St-960 (DM).jpg| File:Blimpmon St-961 (DM).jpg| File:Kenkimon St-962 (DM).jpg| File:Manbomon St-963 (DM).jpg| File:Goatmon St-964 (DM).jpg| File:Gryzmon St-965 (DM).jpg| File:Pegasmon St-966 (DM).jpg| File:Rapidmon St-967 (DM).jpg| File:Assaultmon St-968 (DM).jpg| File:Valvemon St-969 (DM).jpg| File:Caturamon St-970 (DM).jpg| File:Giromon St-971 (DM).jpg| File:Archnemon St-972 (DM).jpg| File:Baihumon St-973 (DM).jpg| File:Dome City St-974 (DM).jpg| File:DORUgoramon Sx-1 (DM).jpg| File:DORUmon Sx-2 (DM).jpg| File:DORUgamon Sx-3 (DM).jpg| File:DORUguremon Sx-4 (DM).jpg| File:Omegamon Sx-5 (DM).jpg| File:Agumon Sx-6 (DM).jpg| File:Gabumon Sx-7 (DM).jpg| File:Greymon Sx-8 (DM).jpg| File:Garurumon Sx-9 (DM).jpg| File:MetalGreymon Sx-10 (DM).jpg| File:WereGarurumon Sx-11 (DM).jpg| File:WarGreymon Sx-12 (DM).jpg| File:MetalGarurumon Sx-13 (DM).jpg| File:Leomon Sx-14 (DM).jpg| File:Kokuwamon Sx-15 (DM).jpg| File:Kuwagamon Sx-16 (DM).jpg| File:Okuwamon Sx-17 (DM).jpg| File:GrandisKuwagamon Sx-18 (DM).jpg| File:Plotmon Sx-19 (DM).jpg| File:Betamon Sx-20 (DM).jpg| File:Garudamon Sx-21 (DM).jpg| File:Dobermon Sx-22 (DM).jpg| File:Cerberumon Sx-23 (DM).jpg| File:Seadramon Sx-24 (DM).jpg| File:MegaSeadramon Sx-25 (DM).jpg| File:GigaSeadramon Sx-26 (DM).jpg| File:X-Antibody Sx-27 (DM).jpg| File:40% Winning Percentage! Sx-28 (DM).jpg| File:60% Winning Percentage! Sx-29 (DM).jpg| File:80% Winning Percentage! Sx-30 (DM).jpg| File:40% Winning Percentage! Sx-31 (DM).jpg| File:60% Winning Percentage! Sx-32 (DM).jpg| File:80% Winning Percentage! Sx-33 (DM).jpg| File:Attack Plug-In A Sx-34 (DM).jpg| File:Defense Plug-In C Sx-35 (DM).jpg| File:Missile Pod Sx-36 (DM).jpg| File:Ice Crystal Sx-37 (DM).jpg| File:The Last Guardian Sx-38 (DM).jpg| File:Nature Spirits Sx-39 (DM).jpg| Ultimate Battle Deck - Chronicle & Yggdrasill File:AncientVolcamon St-975 (DM).jpg| File:Volcamon St-976 (DM).jpg| File:PileVolcamon St-977 (DM).jpg| File:BlackRapidmon St-978 (DM).jpg| File:BlackGargomon St-979 (DM).jpg| File:Terriermon St-980 (DM).jpg| File:Dinohumon St-981 (DM).jpg| File:Kotemon St-982 (DM).jpg| File:Gladimon St-983 (DM).jpg| File:Knightmon St-984 (DM).jpg| File:Karatenmon St-985 (DM).jpg| File:Shurimon St-986 (DM).jpg| File:Igamon St-987 (DM).jpg| File:Shamamon St-988 (DM).jpg| File:Youkomon St-989 (DM).jpg| File:Doumon St-990 (DM).jpg| File:Kuzuhamon St-991 (DM).jpg| File:Paildramon St-992 (DM).jpg| File:Giga Evolution!! St-993 (DM).jpg| File:Dukemon Sx-40 (DM).jpg| File:MegaloGrowmon Sx-41 (DM).jpg| File:Growmon Sx-42 (DM).jpg| File:Guilmon Sx-43 (DM).jpg| File:Megidramon Sx-44 (DM).jpg| File:Monochromon Sx-45 (DM).jpg| File:Triceramon Sx-46 (DM).jpg| File:UltimateBrachimon Sx-47 (DM).jpg| File:MetalGarurumon Sx-48 (DM).jpg| File:SkullBaluchimon Sx-49 (DM).jpg| File:Dinotigermon Sx-50 (DM).jpg| File:TobuCatmon Sx-51 (DM).jpg| File:Dinorexmon Sx-52 (DM).jpg| File:MameTyramon Sx-53 (DM).jpg| File:Allomon Sx-54 (DM).jpg| File:Shakomon Sx-55 (DM).jpg| File:Gesomon Sx-56 (DM).jpg| File:Otamamon Sx-57 (DM).jpg| File:Seadramon Sx-58 (DM).jpg| File:MegaSeadramon Sx-59 (DM).jpg| File:GigaSeadramon Sx-60 (DM).jpg| File:MetalPiranimon Sx-61 (DM).jpg| File:DORUgoramon Sx-62 (DM).jpg| File:DORUmon Sx-63 (DM).jpg| File:Death-X-DORUgamon Sx-64 (DM).jpg| File:Death-X-DORUguremon Sx-65 (DM).jpg| File:Ginryumon Sx-66 (DM).jpg| File:Ryudamon Sx-67 (DM).jpg| File:Hisyaryumon Sx-68 (DM).jpg| File:Ouryumon Sx-69 (DM).jpg| File:Master Tag Sx-70 (DM).jpg| File:Forest Leaf Sx-71 (DM).jpg| File:Metal Up Sx-72 (DM).jpg| File:Sky Wing Sx-73 (DM).jpg| File:STR-MAX Sx-74 (DM).jpg| File:Aqua Orb Sx-75 (DM).jpg| File:40% Winning Percentage! Sx-76 (DM).jpg| File:60% Winning Percentage! Sx-77 (DM).jpg| File:80% Winning Percentage! Sx-78 (DM).jpg| File:Let's Stop Fighting Sx-79 (DM).jpg| File:X-Breaker Sx-80 (DM).jpg| Starter Version 10 - X Combo Deck File:Omegamon St-994 (DM).jpg| File:DORUmon Sx-81 (DM).jpg| File:DORUgamon Sx-82 (DM).jpg| File:DORUguremon Sx-83 (DM).jpg| File:DORUgoramon Sx-84 (DM).jpg| File:Death-X-DORUgoramon Sx-85 (DM).jpg| File:Death-X-DORUguremon Sx-86 (DM).jpg| File:Death-X-DORUgamon Sx-87 (DM).jpg| File:Ryudamon Sx-88 (DM).jpg| File:Ginryumon Sx-89 (DM).jpg| File:Hisyaryumon Sx-90 (DM).jpg| File:Ouryumon Sx-91 (DM).jpg| File:MetalPiranimon Sx-92 (DM).jpg| File:MetalFantomon Sx-93 (DM).jpg| File:Omekamon Sx-94 (DM).jpg| File:FunBeemon Sx-95 (DM).jpg| File:Waspmon Sx-96 (DM).jpg| File:CannonBeemon Sx-97 (DM).jpg| File:TigerVespamon Sx-98 (DM).jpg| File:Raptordramon Sx-99 (DM).jpg| File:Alphamon Sx-100 (DM).jpg| File:Grademon Sx-101 (DM).jpg| File:DigiKamuru Sx-102 (DM).jpg| File:Protein Plus Sx-103 (DM).jpg| File:60% Winning Percentage! Sx-104 (DM).jpg| File:80% Winning Percentage! Sx-105 (DM).jpg| File:Release of the Sealed Knight! Sx-106 (DM).jpg| File:X-Antibody Sx-107 (DM).jpg| File:Solid Feint Program Sx-108 (DM).jpg| File:No Items Allowed! Sx-109 (DM).jpg| File:Emergency Program Halt! Sx-110 (DM).jpg| File:Death-X-Evolution!! Sx-111 (DM).jpg| Category:Card Lists